Surrender
by KitsuneKuroi
Summary: Naruto never expected a lot in life, he was popular in school, had a great job at Cornerstone, and had many previous dates, but he always lost interest. That was before the new kid in school. Rated:M for later, Yaoi, sasunaru, narusasu, warnings inside


**Authors Notes: **

**Hihi! KitsuneKuroi here,**

**After a lot of sweat, (not so much)blood, and tears, I finished the 1st Chapter, lol! I would have had it out sooner but I couldn't figure out where I should end this chapter and start the next one..**

**If you care to know anything about me, or have any questions, go to my page or email/comment me and I will be happy to answer!  
**

**First things first! Disclaimer, woo! I do not claim to own any of these characters, or anything associated, I just wrote the story. So please don't sue me, I'm not a millionaire so you probably wont get much out of it, anyways.  
**

**Warning's! Dun dun dun...**

**1. This is a YAOI fic! Which entails male on male action _**

**2. This is rated MATURE! Not for this chapter but later on :D**

**3. OOC! For those who do not know, that means Out Of Character. Now, I didn't want to make everyone all whiny and stuffs, so I didn't, but some characters may act a little different, so go with it ^_^;**

**4. There will be some Japanese words, if you don't understand something, refer to the bottom of the page, where there will be translations/definitions.  
**

**That covers pretty much everything.**

**So, for those who read my epically boring intro and warnings and was like, "Aw, what the heck, I'll read it anyways!" ... Thank you! Kudo's and cookies to all of you!**

**Ok, Onwards to Victory, er.. Story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leaves swirled around Naruto's feet as he trudged down the empty moonlit street, heading to his part-time job. He passed countless buildings, all closed in the dead of the night. An old remodeled building loomed ahead, as he turned the corner down an alley. Trash littered the sides of the small dead end, a door on the left of the brick wall. Rummaging through his baggy, camo cargo pants he pulled out a set of keys and reached up to unlock the aged, metal door.

Techno music could be heard as he stepped inside, walked through the dimly lit hallway, and turned into the third room on his right, shutting the door behind himself. It was a relatively small office, not containing much; a couch against the back wall, a desk with a reading lamp and an Ipod deck, a bookshelf, a closet, and a few pictures of Naruto and his co-workers lining the wall.

He haphazardly tossed his keys onto the desk and fell heavily onto the couch, tired from his afternoon college classes. He was studying to be a dance major, and didn t comprehend why the extra math and literature classes were relevant.

Sighing, he sat up, pulled his Ipod from his pants, taking out the headphones off his head, plugged it into the deck, and pushed play. He opened the side drawer of the desk and pulled out a clipboard and pen, scratching in the time he arrived, and his signature on the schedule attached. Replacing it in the drawer, he willed himself to stand up to get ready for his shift.

The wooden closet in the corner of the office kept the many outfits that his job required. Pulling it open he contemplated a moment and reached in to select his attire for the night. Gathering the clothes, a towel, and a bag of toiletries, he shut the closet. The Ipod he had plugged in earlier was put on sleep mode, and after checking for any last minute things, he turned off the light, went into the hallway, and shut the door, heading towards the shower room.

Passing by the open managers office door, he shouted, "Oy! Ero-sennin!"

Said hermit looked up from his paperwork, his right eye twitching ever-so-slightly. "Hey brat, hurry up. We open soon, and you know the traffic we'll have tonight." Naruto paled slightly, he did know. It was St. Patrick s Day, one of Cornerstone's, the bar he worked in, biggest holidays.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Naruto smiled and nodded towards Jiraiya, waving his unused hand nonchalantly, replying, "Hai, hai."

He continued walking the hall till he reached the male shower room. It was very open and spacious. Once you entered there was a large dressing room mirror with a counter and several chairs where the employees could do make-up, fix their hair, and get dressed. To the left of the wide counter was the entrance a small locker room, and to the right was the showers.

Naruto laid out his clothes on a portion of the counter that was not being used and turned to the right, cutting through the crowd of workers getting ready for their shifts, and walked into the showers. The left side of the room held open shower heads, each spaced by a few feet. On the opposite side was a bench that stretched from the entrance wall to the back.

Half-heartedly listening to the conversations swirling in from the dressing area, he sat his toiletry bag and towel down, and collected what he needed, setting the items aside.

Quickly undressing, Naruto grabbed his essentials and turned one of the knobs on the shower. After adjusting the temperature, he stood under the hot water, letting it run over his body and relax his tense muscles. A sigh escaped his slightly parted lips, as he closed his eyes. One tan hand reached up to massage a particularly sore spot on his shoulder. After a moment he opened his eyes, looking to the side and picking up the shampoo. Popping the top open he poured a bit into the palm of his hand and, after replacing the bottle, scrubbed the liquid into his short spikes, rinsing it out soon after and repeating with the conditioner.

He then grabbed the bottle of soap, opened and poured some across his chest. Putting the bottle down, he lathered himself slowly, allowing the invigorating aroma of lavender and freesia to take control of his senses. He squeaked loudly when he felt alien arms slither around his back to his chest and turned to glare and possible pose harm to the person invading his personal bubble.

"You pervert!" he exclaimed, pushing away the arms to a very naked, and now very soapy, Sai.

"Aw, Naruto-kun, you wound me," his hand now hovering over his heart, a hurt expression muffling the amusement dancing in his eyes.

Naruto's response was an unconvincing glare, and cute blush.

Sai moved around him, to rinse off the soap and wet his hair, the latter doing so afterwards.

After turning the water off, Naruto toweled himself off, while warily glancing at the other, "How was your classes, today?"

With a soft grunt, Sai grabbed his towel, wrapping it around himself, "Boring, the usual. You?"

"Same, all people could talk about was getting wasted and going clubbing tonight," he scoffed.

"Ah, yes. The epitome of their bland existences. Can't same much when you work somewhere that supports their habits, ne?"

Naruto chuckled, as they both gathered their things and made way back to the dressing area.

Placing his towel in a chair and dressed in silence. Most of the employees had, or were about to, finish up here and report to their stations, so it was a relatively quiet affair. He pulled on his silk boxers, then his socks. His tight black jeans accentuated his slightly curvy hips perfectly. The top was simple, a green mesh, long-sleeved undershirt and black leather vest. He zipped it up half-way, and after deeming it appropriate, looped a green studded belt through his pants. In the mood of St. Patrick s Day, he also wrapped matching bracelets wound his wrists, and a choker-leash around his neck. Lastly he pulled on a pair of converse, tying them tight. He glanced in the mirror, and adjusting his attire, then pulling out a small make-up bag, he applied a thin layer of eyeliner, bringing out the ocean blue color of his eyes.

An appreciative sound emanated from Sai, behind him, checking him out.

Naruto laughed, "In your dreams."

Sai brushed his shoulder as he passed, probably heading to the bar, "Every night, Naruto-kun," he waved and exited.

He glared at the retreating figure, blush spreading across his cheeks.

xXBreakXx

After depositing his stuff in his office, and checking he had not new text messages or missed calls, Naruto made his way to the bar, ordering a shot.

"My, starting a bit early, are we, hun? Bad day at school?" Hinata, having lost her stutter, boldly teased. After grade school, she had changed enormously, gaining confidence, and had gotten to be very outgoing. They often hung out, and were considered as close as friends could be.

"Gomen, Hinata, not bad, just long," he replied, downing the substance quickly, handing it back for a refill.

"Don t apologize, sweetie, here," she handed the small glass back to him, "Go out there and have fun," and smiled.

"Arigatou, Hinata-san," he replied with a cheery smile, swallowing his second shot, and placing it back on the bar.

"No problem. You might want to get up there, we open in ten."

"Alright, later!"

Cornerstone was quite a big building, overall. The main room had a stage, and a dance floor. Cages were on either side of the stage, both containing a dance pole. A one-person swing was situated in the middle, hanging from the ceiling, among many multi-colored spotlights. In the center of the dance floor was a small walkway, an extension of the stage, that led to another circular cage. Further back from the dancing area, lining the walls were booths, where people could sit and order food. Waiters and waitresses bustled around, putting down menus, salt and pepper shakers, and straws in empty glasses.

The lights were dimmed suddenly, and the colorful spotlights came on, racing around the stage and dance floor. Music flooded the workers ears, exciting them further.

Someone shouted, "Five till opening," from near the entrance doors, probably security.

Naruto watched as everyone took up their places and finished last minute business. The alcohol he'd consumed earlier was now running through his veins freely. He spotted Sai and considered going up to him to make sure everything was going as planned, but threw the thought aside. They had practiced their routine nonstop, and had it down pat. He stole a seat near the bar, watching the performers warming up on stage.

Once the doors opened, people filed in, filling the floor, some began dancing, others deciding to get a drink beforehand. Everyone was ominously wearing green, as to be expected. Though a few ditched the idea and were now being mauled by relentless 'pinchers', making Naruto chuckle from a distance.

A little over ten minutes had passed and already the place was crowded. Excitement buzzed everywhere. Cheerful laughter and playfulness set the atmosphere.

Naruto perked up after spotting a familiar raven-haired male, entering the building and settling himself on the far end of the bar, glancing around. He turned quickly, not wanting the latter to see him till after the show.

Sai, appearing from the crowds came to stand beside him, "You almost ready? We're up."

Nodding, he grabbed a double from the bartender, chugged it, and placed it back on the counter. He stood and the pair went to either side of the stage, waiting on cue.

A speaker came on stage, causing every ones attention to be diverted from their frivolities. "Hey! How's everyone out there doin' tonight??"

Cheers erupted from the dance floor and bar.

"Amazing energy in here! Lets hear it for your favorites! Sai-kun, Naruto-kun, lets get this place jumpin' tonight!!"

Techno music blared through the speakers, begging the crowd to dance, let go of everything and have fun.

Naruto and Sai jumped up from their spots and met center stage, circling each other. A few backup dancers moved to the side cages, and began swirling and rubbing against the poles, sinuously. Naruto pulled Sai to himself, grinding against the thin, pale frame as the music grew louder. He smirked as the others body shivered slightly to his ministrations, electing a soft moan.

They parted as Sai jumped up to the swing, wrapping his arms around the silky ribbon that held up the swing. His hips swayed provocatively, dancing as if it was just himself, no crowds, or stage.

Naruto out looked the very possibly hundreds of people, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Still center stage he closed his eyes, running his hands through blonde spikes slowly, and down to tug at the leash attached to his neck.

Opening his eyes he walked to the main cage, extending out from the stage, people on both sides of the walkway. Once at the cage, he entered, leaning against the pole, and dropped down, hunching on his heels. His hands ran down his body following the inside of his thighs and back, eye's half-lidded. He too, forgot about the world as he almost noiselessly threw himself up on the pole, swirling down and with practiced perfection, twirling sexually around the object.

Naruto was used to the longing, lust-filled stares and hoots from the crowd. What he did not expect was a similar gaze from a pair of midnight eyes...

* * *

**Woo!**

**So, how does everyone like it so far? **

**I wanted to save telling you guys this till after you read the chapter, because some people get presumptuous, but this is my first story ^_^;**

**Please leave comments, suggestions, and tell me if any typos slipped in there o.o"**

**No flagging, please! I love constructive criticism, but if your comment was meant to be mean I'll just delete it.**

**I will post a new chapter a week from now, so until then, farewell, and thankies for reading!  
**

**Ok, words to know! **

**"Oy! Ero-Sennin!" = "Hey! Perverted hermit!"**

**"Hai" = "Yes"**

**"Gomen" = "I'm sorry"**

**"Arigatou" = "Thank you"**

**(example:) Naruto-'kun' = is used by upperclassmen referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females (or males) when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for long. Although _kun_ is generally used for boys, that isn't a hard rule. For example, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as _kun_ by elder males.**

**(example:) Hinata-'san' = is the most common honorific and is a title of respect similar to "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms." **


End file.
